


夜阑人静(下)

by echo996



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo996/pseuds/echo996
Kudos: 6





	. Chapter

夜阑人静(下)  
8、暧昧  
采访过后的生活依旧是按日程工作，除了阿塔潘总翻出手机看那件他看了很久的奢侈品。关钟鹏看到几次觉得好笑就逗他:“别买了，说好的存钱，你不会忘了吧？”  
阿塔潘转过头看他，抵着他的肩膀蹭，露出个熟悉的耍赖时的笑，不一会儿又低头捣鼓手机。  
“再接几个工作就可以了。”关钟鹏听他小声嘟囔了一句，突然不知道该说什么。他们都是吃青春饭的，这样的日子又能耗多久呢？阿塔潘和他不一样，不是没有追求，只是不那么强烈，除了演戏，阿塔潘做别的都不能保证能发展的更好，他努力磨炼出来的演技，没有资源着实浪费。虽然他好像一直抱着游戏人间的态度，但其实对演戏有很多很多热情，其他的，只是和大家一起工作很开心。  
关钟鹏的想法转了好大一个圈，最后回到阿塔潘本人时却没有什么想说的。阿塔潘是率真无邪、孩子心性，但他不是傻，自己会选择过怎样的人生。  
他们真的认识了好长时间，阿塔潘一直都在自己身边没有变，他的内心像那张未曾改变的精致面孔一样，一如既往。  
关钟鹏也许没有发现，他的关注点总有那么多放在那个到哪儿都热热闹闹、可可爱爱的小个子身上。但他一定知道，他们之间的感情还在一点点的累积，即使每天见面很多次，也并不会烦，哪天不见了还会不习惯。  
这种习惯性的安定感和信任感，在这几个月里一样经受住考验，并且持续增加。可能是关钟鹏在这场以自己为中心的风波中，精神变得敏感紧张了许多，阿塔潘那些不着痕迹的照顾和善解人意的体贴就格外明显，让他偶尔也觉得待在阿塔潘身边既温暖又安心，是能放松的空间。  
就像在黑珍珠Janie的生日聚会上，明明在家的晚上从不出门，可看了他们发的照片视频，竟会觉得安静舒适的家如鬼魂居所寒冷阴森，极其向往那一片温暖热闹的氛围。可真的去了，关钟鹏又说不清为什么一看见阿塔潘就直接朝他走过去，甚至忘了停下来跟今天晚上的主角好好打个招呼，明明找到他也只是看着他疯玩瞎闹。  
最后关钟鹏还是受不了里面过于喧哗的噪音，独自在无人的窗台看星星。  
阿塔潘出来前扫视包间，没见关钟鹏，挠挠头有点疑惑，以前就算走也会提前告诉自己的，不是来找……我的吗？  
阿塔潘觉得怪怪的，他为什么觉得关钟鹏就是来他的？这里都是互相认识的朋友，论交情他也不算最久啊……不过没等他继续深想就在包间外看见了倚着窗吹风的高个男人，关钟鹏看着窗外不知道在想什么，阿塔潘思考了两秒决定先去解决生理问题。  
再回来的时候关钟鹏还待在那，阿塔潘起了玩心，悄悄走过去从后背一把蹦起来抱了他一下。关钟鹏被这股力气拖着退了几步，略微无奈地转过身:“又吓不着我，玩什么小把戏。”  
阿塔潘笑眼弯弯，从喉咙里泄露出一声笑音。关钟鹏心头蓦地软了一片，不觉也笑了，怎么他每次在外面心情有点down的时候都能被阿塔潘撞到，真是……  
“爸比怎么知道是gun的？也有可能是Jenie啊。”  
“她没法这么用力的往我背上撞，那样会出大事吧。”关钟鹏抑制不住自己搞笑的才能，脱口调侃。  
阿塔潘果然被逗得前仰后合，笑得脸皱成一团，关钟鹏看着看着忧郁的心情就消散了大半，真的是看他高兴自己也很开心，可能这也是为什么粉丝都喜欢拍他笑着的照片吧。  
“而且，你今天不是换了香水吗，我闻到了。”  
阿塔潘眨眨眼止了笑意，爸比最近真的很奇怪，总在不合适的场合说些不合适的话，比如只有他们两个人的时候。  
因为阿塔潘不说话，关钟鹏也来不及收回已经说出来的话，安静的气氛里这句话就显得越发暧昧。不知道怎么化解这忽然尴尬起来的局面，关钟鹏渐渐焦躁起来，放在窗台上的手握成拳，悄悄收回来一截距离，身子也随之摆正。，心里默默祈祷包间里哪个人突然出来解救一下。  
可惜没有，时间只是一分一秒地流逝在静默中。不知不觉小个子好像把控住了局面，他睁着明亮的眼睛看着关钟鹏:“爸比为什么在这里吹风吖？因为吵吗？”  
“因为想看星星。”明明在这里就可以截住话头，这一挂也就过去了，但关钟鹏好像无法思考地只说出一瞬间心里想回答的话。  
阿塔潘歪着头，显然这个回答他又没有预料到，便接着说:“今天星星很少。”顿了一下又问:“爸比很累吗？你看起来心情不好。”  
关钟鹏看着他的眼睛，继续不着四六:“很累，但刚才已经好了。”  
这话阿塔潘没法接，他忽视不了关钟鹏每一句话里明晃晃的暗示，因为以前他们从不谈论这些。爸比是什么都会努力做好的人，尤其不愿意因为自己的情绪给别人造成困扰，他是独立而温柔的人。这些天是怎么了？

9、试探  
那天夜里风意外地凉，大家玩到宾主尽兴也就各回各家，关钟鹏开车来的就没喝酒，插兜站在路灯下看着朋友们三三两两的离开，本来应该有搭顺风车的，但他坚持要打车走，大家调侃一阵也就放过他了。  
阿塔潘乖乖地站在那等摩的，关钟鹏就时不时看看他。不止阿塔潘觉得他反常，他自己更清楚地知道自己对于阿塔潘的感情已经慢慢变质，特别在他分手的这几个月，这种为不可见的量变突飞猛进，到如今他已经无法忽视内心蓬勃的诉求。想接近他，想让他的头靠在自己肩上，想牵手、拥抱，想和他做只有恋人间可以做的事。  
但不是想就可以行动的，关钟鹏有很多很多的顾虑，虽然快餐时代爱情也成了速食，今天分手明天牵手成功的人屡见不鲜，可他还是喜欢细水长流。即使几个月前结束的长跑没过七年之痒这一关，他还是愿意信任下一个喜欢的人。虽然阿塔潘喜欢新鲜，但这几年不也只对他一个人天天亲亲抱抱吗？  
说到底，如果欲望强烈就能找一千一万个理由说服自己，何必纠结那么多，人生短暂，该动则动。关钟鹏很珍惜长时间的情谊，就算行动也一定要先试探，不成还能做朋友，就像曾向阿塔潘告白的那个朋友一样。  
阿塔潘苦等的摩的还没来，关钟鹏也没有理由继续待在原地，就走过去拍拍小个子的肩:“走吧，我送你回去。”  
阿塔潘看着他，脑子有点不清醒:“嗷，可是我们不顺路啊？”  
“这里都没几个人了，他们离家近，你叫的摩的到现在还没来，现在风又凉，生病了之后怎么工作？说了送你就马上跟我走，快点，不嫌困啊。”  
阿塔潘懵懵地跟朋友们道了再见跟在关钟鹏后边走，他觉得有点上头，但他也没喝多少，倒是确实很困。  
关钟鹏看着他头重脚轻地坐进副驾，顿了一会才想起系安全带，捣鼓了一会没抬头就开始喊:“爸比，gun打不开，安全带卡住了！”  
关钟鹏探身过去三两下给他系上了，阿塔潘身上的酒气弥散，乖乖坐着不敢动。  
“困的话先睡会吧，到了叫你。”关钟鹏启动了车子，等安全转过弯上马路的时候再转头看，阿塔潘头靠着窗户正睡得香甜。关钟鹏哑然失笑，怕他磕着，趁红灯把人脑袋挪到了另一边。  
车里很安静，阿塔潘在旁边打着小呼噜，红灯的光打在关钟鹏脸上，他快速侧头看了一眼，等光变成绿色时，瞬息一念间，方向盘打向另一个方向，错过那个路口就没法去阿塔潘家了，关钟鹏稳稳的把车开到了自己家门口。  
阿塔潘醒的时候关钟鹏正目光变幻得注视着他，被发现也很坦然:“到家了，我家。”  
阿塔潘露出疑惑的表情，不是说送他回去的吗，怎么来这里了？  
关钟鹏的下一句话回答了他:“错过那个路口，懒得再开回去了，在我这里睡也行。”  
睡了一会阿塔潘已经清醒了不少，只剩下头疼，闻言点点头，跟着他一块进了门。反正一起睡过很多次了，也不差这一次。  
关钟鹏找了棉T和短裤给他，让小个子先去洗澡。趁他去洗澡，煮了醒酒汤放在桌子上，四处看看，干脆把电吹风也拿过来免得他找。  
阿塔潘出来的时候头发还在滴水，脸颊红扑扑的，想是热气蒸出了酒意。他穿着关钟鹏的白色T恤，衣摆长长的盖住了屁股，白嫩的脚踝纤细漂亮。  
关钟鹏默不作声的盯着他从浴室走出来，后者脑子还有点迷糊，瘪着嘴说没找到擦头发的毛巾。关钟鹏示意他把醒酒汤喝了，去找了毛巾过来上手给他擦头发。阿塔潘意外地听话，尝了一口醒酒汤，脸就马上变得皱巴巴的。  
“爸比，你煮得醒酒汤好难喝啊，可以不喝吗……”  
关钟鹏抢过碗喝了一口，味道确实奇怪，他照着网上教的煮的来着。“算了别喝了，以前没煮过，可能中间步哪个骤没做好，就成了这样。”醒酒汤失败，关钟鹏有点尴尬，把毛巾扔给他逃进浴室洗澡。  
等关钟鹏出来，阿塔潘还坐在桌前，面前是喝得空空的碗，他正捧着杯白水喝，擦头发的毛巾挂在脖子上，桌上的电吹风碰都没碰。  
关钟鹏盯了碗几秒才走过去“怎么不吹头发？”  
“天气很热啊爸比，头发一会就干了。”阿塔潘甩甩头，头发上的水珠飞得老远。  
关钟鹏哼笑一声:“不就是懒，找那么多借口。”话是这么说，手却伸出去拿了电吹风站在阿塔潘身后给他吹头发。  
并不灼热的风伴着嗡嗡响的声音吹在头皮上，虽然室内有冷气，阿塔潘还是觉得热，坐着又等了一会感觉马上要发汗，终于忍不住跳起来挣脱。  
阿塔潘绕到关钟鹏后头把人摁到椅子上，抢过电吹风也想给他吹，后者笑了一声就老老实实坐着了。阿塔潘本来想捉弄他，用热风吹了一会关钟鹏也没有阻拦就默默调低了温度。谁也没有说话，屋子里只有电吹风运作的声音。  
阿塔潘吹着吹着有点走神，冷不防被人一把抓住了手腕。关钟鹏站起来，头发被他吹得倒向一边，看起来很滑稽，阿塔潘“噗”地一下笑喷了。关钟鹏拿走电吹风，眼神有些灼热，隔着椅子看着阿塔潘的眼睛，还捏着他的手腕，捏的有点紧。这场面有点尴尬，阿塔潘干笑两声，好在关钟鹏看了他一会就放开了手。  
“旁边的房间没收拾，一会跟我睡吧。”关钟鹏收拾了桌上的东西，进了主卧，从柜子里拿出枕头和空调被放在床上。  
阿塔潘就跟在他后边，看了看床又看了看关钟鹏的头发，还是想笑。关钟鹏没理他，铺好床催他赶紧睡觉，现在已经很晚了。  
两个人各自占据半张床，阿塔潘在车上睡了一觉此时还无法马上睡着，面对关钟鹏侧身躺着。  
“爸比，谈恋爱好吗？”阿塔潘的声音有点小，但关钟鹏还是听得很清楚，不用思考，脑子里出现了很多很多说法，最近他也想过这个问题，但没有得出答案。  
阿塔潘没得到回答，又接着说:“今天有人跟我告白，我没答应……”  
关钟鹏也侧过身看他:“你想谈恋爱吗？”  
“我不知道。”阿塔潘的眼睛在黑暗中看不清，但里面确实装着茫然和一点疑惑。他又补了一句:“应该是想的，gun没有谈——”  
本应看不清的双眼一下子睁大，惊讶的手抬起来，离关钟鹏的肩膀只有一点距离却始终没落下去。  
关钟鹏亲了他，不，准确来说，是吻。  
关钟鹏的眼睛闭上了，睫毛微微抖动，慢慢开始吸吮他的下唇，舌头在他齿边小心试探。  
阿塔潘的心剧烈的跳起来，脸几乎是瞬间热了，关钟鹏松开他的唇睁开眼睛看他。阿塔潘也看着关钟鹏，犹豫了一下，揽着他的脖子把他拉下来闭上眼睛主动把嘴凑上去亲吻。  
一吻毕，阿塔潘拉着关钟鹏的手放在自己左胸口上，半是惊讶半是奇怪的问他:“为什么这样？”  
关钟鹏盯着他，动了动身体更靠近，几乎是一半身子压着他，又低下头吻他，手从他胸口挪到身侧，迟疑着从衣摆伸了进去。阿塔潘一边被他亲得呼吸凌乱，一边被摸得发热，扭了一下身体离他更近。关钟鹏的手渐渐不满足于摸上面，试探着往下摸。  
这个吻太久，关钟鹏又实在会摸，到最后，两个人都摸起了火。关钟鹏的衣服本来就大，穿在阿塔潘身上更是松松垮垮，这么一番折腾露出了阿塔潘白嫩圆滑的肩头，他的嘴唇上还有水光，一边喘气一边看着他。关钟鹏咽了口口水，把空调被往上拉了一下。  
现在这情形谁都没有想到，关钟鹏本想问点什么，一出口变了味道:“要继续吗？”  
阿塔潘摸着短裤的边，眨了一下眼睛，心如擂鼓，缓缓的“嗯”了一声，答应了又害羞的蒙上了头不敢看他。  
关钟鹏从床上起来，一边穿裤子一边说:“这里没有准备东西，我出去买。要是不想做了就去旁边的房间睡吧，我收拾过的，我会当今天什么都没发生过。”  
等听见门关上的声音阿塔潘才掀开被子，按着自己的心口想平复下去，但一想到刚才发生的事就忍不住心跳得更快。  
10，欢喜  
那天晚上之后，阿塔潘一看见关钟鹏就觉得脸热，一直在心里告诉自己成年人酒后乱性也是可以的，但关钟鹏显然不这么想，时不时向他投去意味不明的目光。  
他们工作忙，没有机会独处，阿塔潘不谈，关钟鹏也不急，两个人就像什么也没发生过一样忙着工作。  
关钟鹏还和以前一样照顾周到，有的放矢。阿塔潘心乱如麻的胡思乱想了好几天也没见他有什么行动，他甚至怀疑那天喝醉的不是自己而是关钟鹏。  
不过很快，关钟鹏把阿塔潘堵在了厕所。  
反锁了门，阿塔潘无处可逃，果然，关钟鹏还是那样，没有条件也要创造条件。阿塔潘一半紧张一半忐忑，不知道该不该开心。  
关钟鹏走到他面前站定，在手机上划了两下举起来给他看。阿塔潘一愣，是自己看了很久的那个名牌奢侈品，上面显示着下单成功。  
关钟鹏收回手机，笑眯眯的。  
“你看啊，我们亲也亲了，睡也睡了，要不然你做我对象吧？”  
阿塔潘故意皱眉:“那不行，酒后乱性不算。”  
“你喝了醒酒汤的，也亲口同意了的，不能耍赖。”关钟鹏严肃的看着他。  
阿塔潘恶从胆边生:“不行，说了不算就不算。”  
关钟鹏妥协:“我们手链也买了，戒指也买了，还没把你套住啊？”  
“哦，还有刚才付了钱的，我还没给你。”  
阿塔潘想了想，那个他真的很想要啊。  
“要不然我再给你买条项链，不是Khai和third那条，是属于offgun的项链。”  
“再加一件Gucci的衣服！”  
“一百件也行。”只要不是手表就成。  
“你说的，不许反悔，我同意了！”  
阿塔潘想着怎么着自己也不亏，主动靠近关钟鹏，亲了一下他的脸颊。后者咧开嘴笑，想摸阿塔潘的脸，阿塔潘立刻拍开他的手:“先把买的那个给我！”  
关钟鹏的笑僵了一下，老老实实的出去把东西送到了新晋对象的手里，哀怨的看着小个子一溜烟跑出去炫耀。  
他是不是养了个碎钞机？

End.  
文／森森


	2. 夜阑人静(彩蛋)

🚲“彩蛋”

等待的过程十分磨人，阿塔潘的身体起了感觉，一想到关钟鹏家居服下的肉体就一阵刺激的战栗，但实在捱得久，阿塔潘渐渐平静下来，开始用脑子思考。  
但显然，他的思绪乱成了一团，怎么也理不出头。身体的感觉不会骗人，他对关钟鹏有欲望，可爱情不止欲，爱呢？他有吗？  
回忆起这几年的点点滴滴，关钟鹏几乎一直鲜活的占据着他的世界，从阿塔潘进公司到组CP到如今，他们见过无数次，陪伴彼此的日子很长。在他孤独、疲累、难过、紧张、没自信等等许多不那么快乐的情感里关钟鹏一直都在，有时候是在人前为他解围，有时是故作嫌弃实则偷摸关心，有时是纵容他胡闹。不管什么时候，他都能感受到关钟鹏或默然或显然的关心和照顾。  
这么些年，当然有很深的感情。不过这感情该怎么界定，阿塔潘从未想过。现在想来，是情深义重的朋友吗？关钟鹏总把他当小孩，说不上有和林阳那样的默契，他也总依赖他，算不上完全的彼此尊重，朋友义气;是比他年长的好哥哥吗？好像是这样，可他现在明明白白地对关钟鹏生了欲念，还算得上一个单纯可爱的弟弟吗？在今天之前，关钟鹏在他心里更像一个家人，是每天见面、互相照顾的家人，是可以全身心信任和依赖的家人。  
即便是到了刚才，关钟鹏仍然给了他体贴和尊重:一个安全的、进退自如的主导地位。  
只要阿塔潘愿意，今天的事就不会有结果，大家都会安安分分的待在自己的位置上，像从前一样，就像今夜无事发生。

关钟鹏开了车，去了一个24小时开放的自助小超市，即使有一点可能，他也不希望有什么差错，经历的事够多，吃的亏也够大了，宁愿小心一点，不能再给阿塔潘带来伤害。  
买好东西回到家已经过去了很久，小个子一定等得不耐烦了吧，关钟鹏这么想着，站在门口手放在门把上却迟迟没有压下去。在今天晚上之前，谁能想到他关钟鹏真的对阿塔潘有别的心思呢？阿塔潘更不会想到。关钟鹏想到吻他时阿塔潘那种错愕，又想到他拉着自己的手放在心口时那种奇异的表情。阿塔潘也许不懂什么情情爱爱，可他懂，这样好像太快了。  
犹豫了一会，关钟鹏推门进去，有点紧张也有破罐破摔的沉着。推开主卧的门，床头亮着暖黄的小夜灯，凌乱的大床上不见人影，一室幽静，记忆中的暧昧仿佛还残留着气味，慢慢在空气中消散无踪。  
看来不行啊。  
关钟鹏站在原地，背后突然一阵脚步声，回头看见阿塔潘汲着有点大的拖鞋走过来，脸色微红，眼神躲闪。  
“怎么回来了？”关钟鹏没缓过神，紧盯着眼前的人。  
“嗯？睡觉……啊。”阿塔潘一半疑惑一半害羞地回答。  
关钟鹏回过味来，笑意便爬上嘴角，展臂拥住他，在他颈后轻吻。重新回到床上，阿塔潘捂住心脏，他的心跳得太用力了，声音好大，他紧张害羞到整个身体都在轻轻发抖。  
关钟鹏无声地笑，俯下身吻他，这个吻缠绵又温柔，安抚着他的紧张。细碎的吻从脖颈蔓延至锁骨，关钟鹏很有耐心， 一点一点的慢慢来。关钟鹏的手伸进他衣下抚摸，阿塔潘的衣服被推到胸前，关钟鹏吮吸啃咬着他的皮肤，一切触感都像放大了无数倍，敏感得可怕。  
阿塔潘下身只穿了一条短裤，这时也被利索的扯掉，他害羞的捂住眼睛并住腿。关钟鹏回身关灯，摸到桌上放着的润滑剂，打开了盖子，瞥一眼乖乖躺着的人，后者透过指缝偷看被逮个正着，立马捂住了整张脸。  
关钟鹏笑了两声，继续干手上的事，并没有怎么使力就分开了他的双腿，阿塔潘的纤细的脚杆颤抖着却没有拒绝。手指寻找到那个隐秘的穴口，关钟鹏沾着润滑剂的手指在那处按了按放松肌肉，另一只手扒拉下阿塔潘捂着脸的手凑过去接吻，趁阿塔潘分了心神把手指探入穴口浅浅的抽送。  
几番折腾，终无法寸进，关钟鹏想说话，阿塔潘推开他翻了个身，跪趴着把脸埋进被子里。虽是如愿，关钟鹏并没有急着提枪上阵，而是做足了前戏，这种体验他也是初次，总怕弄伤了阿塔潘。  
进入时并不顺利，对于两个人都有些难捱。阿塔潘一声不发，疼也不说，关钟鹏只好更加小心，等他适应后再继续，时刻不停地亲吻他的背。阿塔潘偏头小声说话:“你进去吧，这么卡着我疼。”  
关钟鹏狠下心沉了沉腰往里一送到底，阿塔潘塌下腰忍不住叫了一声，手握成拳捏得关节发白，关钟鹏在他体内被挤了一下差点魂飞魄散，稳着声音低声说:“别紧张，gun。慢慢来，放松一点，等一下就好了。”  
阿塔潘回头答应，微弱的光下，他的眼睛红得惊心动魄。  
关钟鹏揪起心不住吻他的脖颈，听着身下的小人努力调整呼吸，总算慢慢放松下来。  
“爸比……你动吧，我可以的。”  
关钟鹏缓缓动了动，阿塔潘立即紧缩起来吸着气，调整后又再次放松，重复几次后总算是适应了。关钟鹏退出来把阿塔潘翻过来面对着他，因为太黑看不清又打开了夜灯，阿塔潘撇过头不看他。  
关钟鹏板正他的头才看见小个子眼里积蓄的水光，大约是疼得狠了，他吸了吸鼻子，嗓音有点哑:“你干嘛，看什么看。”  
关钟鹏俯身吻了他的眼睛，尝到一点咸，又起身担忧的看着他:“要不然算了吧，我没想到这么疼，对不起。”  
阿塔潘没力气打他，就瞪了一眼:“那不就白疼了，你快点做完就好。”  
关钟鹏还是很心疼，胸口闷闷的，待在原地没动。  
“你快点，不然我真的生气了。”阿塔潘拿手盖住眼睛有点委屈。  
关钟鹏低下头吻他，重新把自己送进去，缓慢动作起来，阿塔潘伸出双手抱住他的脖子，闭上眼睛接吻，努力忽略下身的感觉。  
时间长了阿塔潘便觉不出疼，只是麻木，关钟鹏偶尔大使劲儿就顶到某个奇怪的地方，带起一阵过电般的刺激感受，让阿塔潘全身痉挛。  
品出其中滋味了，阿塔潘慢慢恢复了气劲，双腿夹住关钟鹏的腰，扬起头忍住喉头的呻吟。  
关钟鹏时不时注意着他，看出他终于不难受了放下一半心，伸手抚慰他，恰到好处的刺激让怀里的人意乱情迷，失声漏出几声快意的声音。  
……  
全部结束之后，阿塔潘又换了身衣服，虽然依然是关钟鹏的，原来那件汗湿了，关钟鹏重新拿了件更大的T，能遮住他的屁股。阿塔潘干脆也懒得多穿，下面还疼呢，不穿更舒服。  
关钟鹏把小个子抱进怀里，揉揉他的尾椎骨，在黑暗中摸索着给他涂了点药，阿塔潘话都没说几句就睡着了，乖得不得了。关钟鹏亲亲他的脸，也跟着闭上眼睛睡觉。  
“为什么又回来了？”  
“本来就没走啊，爸比。”  
“那你出去干嘛了？”  
“……我去谷歌了，MD一点用都没有，疼死我了！”  
“55555555+”  
“爸比！你还笑！”  
“不笑了，不笑了。”  
……

End.  
文／森森


End file.
